


It's Okay

by wallflowering



Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got you.</p><p>For the prompt 'going back to Isla Sorna.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Alan and Billy end up going back to Isla Sorna for some reason despite Alan's protest, Billy insists to go with him and puts up a brave front but still can't help feeling a bit anxious inside. But this time Alan's got his back, he has learned to provide support/actually show that he cares after what happened the last time and the during they are together, so when they land on the island Alan approaches Billy and gives him a little hug. That's what I had in mind when I started this, but of course failed to deliver. Sorry Tarlan... hope you still enjoy it.


End file.
